Amor mío
by Gotaru
Summary: Tanto el primer como el último recuerdo que conserva de sus padres comparten un trasfondo basado en el amor: Winry Rockbell los atesora ambos entre sus manos trémulas y con lágrimas felices cayéndole por el rostro. One-shot! / #FanficFMA [Historia participante de la convocatoria de fanfics organizada por la página de Facebook "Fullmetal Alchemist Latinoamérica"]


**D isclaimer: **todo a **Arakawa**.

* * *

 **Amor mío**

―hasta el final―

* * *

«Convirtamos las lágrimas y el dolor en estrellas,

Encendamos una luz que ilumine nuestro mañana.

Es posible que pierda mi camino,

Pero, juntos, crearemos un camino de estrellas hacia la eternidad».

* * *

 **(Miho Fukuhara, LET IT OUT)**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

El amor, cuando latió con autenticidad en el centro de los ojos, es inmune al paso del tiempo, a las ausencias grisáceas y las inesperadas desgracias, esas que todo en nosotros logran deformar. Su significado nunca cambiará, pues amar es sinónimo de humanidad: y conectado el sentir eternamente a nuestros sentidos resulta suficiente un roce, unas notas frágiles de un aroma o el color del cielo para traer a la mente retazos amados de recuerdos.

Pero nunca pensó, ella, que la nostalgia le abrazaría este día.

A Winry Rockbell le bastaron dos palabras para transportarla al pasado, a su parte favorita de lo que alguna vez vivió: la época en que sus padres, al tomarla en brazos, encerraban entre ellos su mundo sin defectos de la infancia.

Aquel que se resquebrajó ante sus ojos, oh, tan pronto…

Lo curioso (o gracioso, dependiendo de cómo lo veas) es que Winry no tendría por qué haberse acordado de ellos en ese momento, mucho menos de ese modo, de no ser por Alphonse: Alphonse y su recomendación tan apasionada de « _Los ojos de la bestia_ », un relato de ficción medieval que el menor de los Elric había leído hace unos dos o tres años atrás.

―Scieszka me lo dio para que tuviese algo que leer mientras me recuperaba en el hospital ―le comentó Alphonse, sus facciones ostentando una habitual, hermosa sonrisa. Winry apreció la cubierta de cuero del libro, delineando con sus dedos el título: un ser que parecía estar conformado por nada más que sombras la miraba de vuelta con refulgentes ojos rojos―. ¡Me fascinó! Es similar en ciertas cosas al que fue mi libro favorito cuando era niño… Tómalo, Win: sé que a veces te aburres cuando no tienes algo que hacer en tu taller.

» Échale un vistazo cuando gustes.

Resultó que el día ideal para empezar el libro fue ayer por la mañana cuando, en efecto, la notable ausencia de clientes incentivo en ella las ansías por hacer algo en lugar de quedarse observando tuercas y herramientas: eran las cinco de la tarde del día siguiente y le faltaban menos de cincuenta páginas para acabar la obra que tanto significaba para su mejor amigo-hermanito menor.

 _Nunca he sido una lectora muy entusiasta, nunca al nivel de Ed y Al_ , pensó pasando de una página a otra. _Supongo que me gustó más de lo que espere_.

La historia no era nada con lo que quebrarse la cabeza, mas sí se antoja sumamente entrañable por lo pueril (en el buen sentido) que era: consistía en un cuento fantástico sobre un príncipe que, después de haber sido injustamente condenado por el asesinato de su padre, el rey amado por todo su pueblo, se ve obligado a tramar un plan para que la verdad saliera a la luz al tiempo en que intenta escapar de su confinamiento.

Con toda honestidad, Winry nunca pensó que una historia sobre realeza, hechicería y dragones sería capaz de atraparla tanto, ¡pero es imposible dejar de leer una vez que te has enamorado tanto de los personajes!

Le sonrió a las páginas manchadas por el paso de los años: se lo tendría que agradecer a Alphonse al terminarlo. Y Winry sabía perfectamente de qué forma alegrar su dulce corazón.

―Le prepararé su postre favorito esta noche, Den ― murmuró a su mascota, cual secreto, tomándole dulcemente del hocico―. Así que prepárate para ver a Alphonse esbozando la sonrisa más grande de todas ―como entendiendo, o quizás sólo animado de escuchar el nombre de ese humano que tanto adoraba, el animal batió su cola y ladró alegremente, para después echarse a los pies de Winry. Den cerró los ojos y un silencio pacífico envolvió la totalidad de la casa.

Lista con una taza de café recién hecha y habiendo tomado asiento en su sillón favorito, retornó al universo del libro, donde Winry se encontró de frente con una escena bastante distinta a todo lo antes leído, tanto así que el momento casi le resultó… _anticlimático._ Y es que esperaba de todo, menos toparse con romance entre las batallas épicas y la intriga. El protagonista, o sea el valiente y noble príncipe que por fin había conseguido demostrar su inocencia compartía un momento a solas con su amada, o sea una hermosa muchacha de origen noble, aquella que fue la única que siempre confió en que no era el culpable, que se rebeló contra todos en su pueblo natal, sin dejar de esperarlo jamás.

Juntos, protagonizaban un encuentro conmovedor.

.

.

.

―Amor mío, gracias por creer en mí…

.

.

.

En el exterior, el cielo que se cierne sobre Rizenbul apenas comenzaba a adquirir las tonalidades apasionadas del fuego y minúsculas estrellas se pintaban, cual dibujadas por manos infantiles, sobre las colinas más altas. La naturaleza en su fase culmine de melancolía.

Pero adentro, en el tranquilo hogar Rockbell donde ahora sólo hay felicidad, a Winry acababa de caérsele el libro de las manos rígidas, aterrizando indiferente en el suelo. Ojos azules miran sin mirar a través de una ventana a su derecha, miran el camino que conduce a su hogar, miran el manzano más cercano, miran las nubes naranjas que surcan el cielo, miran el todo y la nada.

Miran buscando recordar.

Amor mío. _Amor mío_.

¿Dónde…?

 _¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?_

Un jadeo amenaza con despuntarse de las profundidades de su garganta, pero Winry le impide materializarse en el quejido de dolor y añoranza pura que se muere por proferir. El silencio sigue siendo la banda sonora del momento a medida que se lleva las manos al rostro y tardará mucho en notar que gruesas lágrimas se están derramando por sus mejillas, pues eso y todo lo demás se han vuelto secundarios: ahora tan sólo puede pensar en cosas, en vivencias y palabras que han quedado muy atrás ya, pero que nunca dejarán de tener importancia.

Y a pesar del dolor que siente presente en su corazón a la par de cada latido, susurrante como una triste canción, Winry sonríe. Lo hace porque ha entendido, ahora, aquello que no entendió cuando era una chiquilla de vestidos con sandalias y overoles desteñidos. Imposible es frenar las lágrimas, pero con los puños apretados y la mirada clavada en el cielo crepuscular, Winry lo exclama para nadie en particular, para todos los seres de la galaxia a los que pueda interesar:

―Ellos se amaban. Papá y mamá se adoraban tanto…

» Fue así hasta el final.

Ríe con musicalidad, del modo que denota la más visceral felicidad. Y es que siente una catarsis en el alma a pesar de que la llene tanto dolor…

Winry es capaz de recordar aquella noche, más dulce que una fantasía, con tanta nitidez que se reprocha no haber evocado el recuerdo mucho antes. Es un fragmento perdido del período más dulce de su vida: los años previos a perderlos a ellos.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Ya es la hora de dormir, pero una niña de cuatro años da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas en su cama, incapaz de dormir, porque la lluvia la pone inquieta desde siempre, porque está demasiado oscuro y porque, aunque prefiere beber el aceite con el que su abuela engrasa los automail que construye y repara antes de admitirlo, _puede ser_ que la historia que su amigo Edward le contó esta tarde acerca del monstruo con garras gigantes que reside debajo del puente que cruzan todos los días para ir a la escuela sea la causa principal de esa inquietud. Pero no es más que un _tal vez_ , uno chiquito, porque ya es una niña grande y no se asusta con cuentos tontos.

Como queriendo poner a prueba su desbordante valentía, la lluvia trastoca en un rayo que resuena justo encima de la casa de la niña: ésta contiene un gritito, pero no puede evitar pegar un brinco en su cama digno de una gimnasta profesional.

Finalmente cede a su infantil necesidad: aferrándose a su fiel conejita de peluche baja con sumo, pausado, calculado cuidado… Y en cuanto sus pies descalzos tocan el suelo irrumpe en una carrera frenética hacia la segura y grande y siempre caliente cama de sus padres.

¡Pero sigue siendo una niña grande, eh, eso no lo dudes!

Encontrándose a unos pasos de distancia de la habitación de sus padres, la niña se detiene. Lo hace porque escucha algo: algo que entre el ruido de la lluvia y la tormenta logra destacar por su naturaleza indiscutiblemente humana.

Escucha a mami y papi hablando en voz muy, muy baja.

La niña se vuelve hacia Lola, su amiga de grandes orejas, mirándola como esperando ver en sus ojos de botones amarillos la respuesta del secreto que mami y papi están compartiendo. Al final, decide que tanto Lola como ella misma piensan lo mismo: _quién sabe_. Entonces la niña se encoge de hombros y decide seguir su camino.

Ahora está de pie justo enfrente del dormitorio. Curiosa, intenta apoyar una oreja contra la puerta de la habitación de mami y papi, descubriendo al instante que la misma no estaba asegurada, ya que al apoyarse contra ésta la ha entreabierto.

Ojillos azules se asoman: en la habitación de mami y papi reina la oscuridad, pero la niña los identifica al instante como lo haría entre una multitud. Mami y papi están de pie en el centro del cuarto, justo enfrente de su cama. Están abrazados, charlan en voz queda y, además, parecen bailar.

Otra rayo ilumina el mundo, pero la niña está tan concentrada en lo que ve que ni siquiera se percata de los despliegues más escandalosos de la naturaleza. Decide que sí, ¡mami y papi están bailando! ¡Y qué felices se ven!

 _Yo quiero bailar con ellos también_ , piensa la niña.

Está a punto de entrar y, entonces, se detiene de golpe. Nadie se lo ha dicho, mas su intuición en desarrollo le dice que no debe interrumpir este momento en particular. No, no debe. ¿Y por qué?

La respuesta llega sola: mami y papi dejan de bailar, sin hacer más que mirarse fijamente, entre sonrisas. La niña se pregunta si algo anda mal, pues ella no recuerda, en sus escasos años de vida, haber visto a dos personas mirándose con tanta intensidad. Entonces sucede y conceptos nuevos de lo que en realidad es el amor se presentan ante ojos infantiles.

Mami y papi, quienes sólo se habían estado observando sin dejar de sonreírse, se mueven: papi coloca sus manos en el rostro de mami, mami rodea a papi con sus brazos. Es y no es un abrazo, al menos no del todo para ella.

Con la escasa iluminación que proporciona la luna, la niña ve aquellos dos pares de ojos que son un espejo perfecto de los suyos: azul profundo, azul sincero, azul de amor eterno.

Papi habla:

―Amor mío… ―las palabras son un vistazo fugaz del mundo privado de sus padres, uno que nunca olvidará y en cuanto las palabras se han pronunciado, mami y papi se besan.

Y la niña habría sonreído, feliz ante el amoroso cuadro de los dos seres que más ama en el mundo además de su abuela y sus amigos, mostrándole a Lola con orgullo lo mucho que sus padres se quieren, de no ser porque el siguiente rayo de la noche resuena demencialmente, tanto que hace _temblar_ las tejas de la casa y con ello las piernas de la niña.

Sintiendo mucho (y no del todo) interrumpirlos, la niña entra en la habitación de sus progenitores, llamándolos en voz baja pero con vehemencia y se aferra a la pierna de mami para después ser alzada por los brazos de papi.

Así, comparten un abrazo de tres, los favoritos de la niña: aquellos que aun hoy día, siendo una mujer, puede sentir en la piel si cierra los ojos, si escucha a su corazón atentamente.

―Winry, mi amor, ¿cuánto llevas ahí…?

― ¿Quieres dormir con mami y papi esta noche, princesa…?

Pero la niña no recuerda cuál de sus padres dijo qué cosa, porque sus párpados se han cerrado en cuanto la depositan en cama, al lado de Lola, luego de tan intensa aventura nocturna. Y es que la razón de la seguridad que siente es natural, porque ha llegado al lugar más seguro de la Tierra, ese espacio de la cama en medio de su consentidor padre, de su bondadosa madre, donde en cada lado la custodia un corazón que la ama incondicionalmente. Acá, ningún monstruo belicoso o maldad la podrá alcanzar.

Porque mami y papi son las dos piezas que completan el rompecabezas de su mundo seguro, perfecto, donde nada está mal. Porque mami y papi siempre estarán ahí cuando ella despierta el día de mañana y el siguiente y todos los que vendrán, listos para hacerla sentir la niña más afortunada del planeta. Mientras esto perdure cual fotografía en la que los tres le sonríen a la cámara, no pide nada más. No quiere que su rincón feliz sea perturbado jamás.

Así lo siente la niña que es ajena a lo que ya está escrito, a lo que aguarda por ella en el futuro cual tormenta: dentro de menos de cinco años, los perderá en el epicentro del infierno indiferente para con la vida que es la guerra.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Llorar le ha servido de algo, o al menos así lo siente Winry. Se enjuaga las lágrimas del rostro con una sonrisa de luz solar, sintiendo como su corazón se siente más ligero, más dulce incluso, ante el recuerdo.

Cuánta inocencia de su parte, cuánto amor se profesaban entre sí sus progenitores y cuánto descubrió ahora al mirar hacia el pasado sobre su hombro adulto.

Winry reconoce ese amor plasmado en las gemelas iris azules de sus padres ahora más que nunca: cuando está en presencia de Edward, Winry sabe que el propio azul de sus ojos no miente.

Entonces, rebusca en sus memorias intentando descubrir si lo que intuye es verdad… y lo era. Así, más lágrimas afloran.

La noche de la tormenta, el baile y el inolvidable « _Amor mío_ » es de los primeros recuerdos que tiene de sus padres, fácilmente _el_ recuerdo: aquel que acude a su mente primero, ya que para su inquieta mente infantil ese fue un instante particularmente memorable, convirtiéndose en el que persiste a través de los años.

Años…

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde aquella última vez que vio a sus padres con vida, despidiéndose de ella con sonrisas tranquilas y que no flaquearon un instante, mientras se encaminaban a una guerra de la que nunca volverían? Era mejor no pensar en ello ahora. No le convenía alterarse...

A pesar de todo, se echó a reír otro poco más. A su lado, Den la miraba con curiosidad. Winry se inclinó un poco para poder acariciarlo.

―Tranquilo, Den. No me volví loca.

 _Porque comprendo, ahora, cuánto se amaban en realidad_.

Pensar en aquella última vez que los vio le significó alguna clase de revelación de igual manera: inevitable al tratarse de una niña enfrentándose a algo complejo y que superaba su comprensión, había estado demasiado consternada y triste y furiosa para notarlo, mas al recoger sus maletas, Winry vio que ellos compartieron una única, ínfima mirada sobre sonrisas cómplices. Luego partieron sin mirar atrás y sus espaldas alejándose fueron la imagen final.

Pero en aquel último encuentro de ojos en su presencia, Sarah y Urey Rockbell se lo dijeron todo. Todo, desde lo más básico hasta lo complejo, habitando de nuevo ese cuarto oscuro con nadie más que ellos bailando en su interior.

Amor mío…

Y más.

Una última lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Y ya.

 _Ya_ , se ordenó a sí misma. _Ellos no quieren verte llorar, Winry. Mamá y papá sólo desean que seas feliz con Edward._

―Y yo también lo deseo ―dijo en voz alta.

Winry suspiró y el aire se llevó consigo todo lo malo. Y la paz se instaló.

Sin dejar de sonreír y con mayor control de sus emociones, quiso agacharse para recoger el libro y poder terminarlo, ya que lo ansiaba con una ilusión infantil que no se conocía, cuando una voz llamándola casi la hizo caer de cabeza a causa del susto. No porque se hubiesen dirigido a ella cuando estaba distraída, sino porque Alphonse _nunca_ alzaba la voz.

― ¡Winry!

― ¡¿Qué pasa, Al?!

El instinto maternal de Winry (también en pleno desarrollo) encendió mil alarmas en su cabeza, presentándole escenarios horripilantes: _Al se cortó mientras cocinaba, el idiota de Ed se cayó de la escalera otra vez, a la abuela le pasa algo…_

Pero no era nada de lo anterior ni mucho menos.

Miró hacia arriba y se encontró a Alphonse de pie bajo el umbral, mirándole con una expresión de tristeza que a Winry nunca le gustaba ver en su rostro. Alphonse no se movió de su lugar ni dejó de mirarla y habló con cautela.

―Winry, ¿te encuentras bien? Llorabas…

 _Ah, sólo es eso_. Suspirando, Winry se dejó caer en el sillón de nuevo, ciertamente aliviada. Y cómo no, casi leyendo sus pensamientos, Alphonse se le adelantó, cruzó la sala de estar en dos pasos y recogió « _Los ojos de la bestia_ » para después entregárselo, no sin antes quitarle el polvo que pudo haber recogido.

―A veces pienso que eres demasiado gentil para tu propio bien ―le dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce.

Alphonse hizo caso omiso, todavía con una expresión preocupada.

―Si es algo muy privado no tienes que decírmelo, pero me preocupa que… quiero decir, el bebé…

Winry sonrió. Se llevó ambas manos al vientre, abultado y esplendoroso en sus cinco meses y un poco más de embarazo. Lo miró con amor excesivo, uno capaz de desatar terremotos, pero también de curar heridas a los necesitados: lo acarició, suavemente, como si en él cargase el tesoro más valioso que se hubiese visto jamás y así era en realidad.

Un tesoro que nació cuando unió la totalidad de su vida con la de Edward en el intercambio equivalente más maravilloso de la historia.

―Tranquilo, Alphonse. Estamos bien los dos, ¿no es así, bebé? ―Winry no despegó sus ojos de su vientre.

Alphonse, aliviado hasta lo indecible, finalmente se permitió sonreír ante tan bellísima escena. Y sintió que se conmovía ante el despliegue de amor maternal, quizás más de la cuenta, hasta el punto en que sus ojos se humedecieron sin que pudiera frenarlo (ahora que había recuperado su cuerpo, Alphonse básicamente era una bomba sensible andante).

Ese bebé tan sólo formaba parte de la infinidad de escenarios maravillosos que, para Alphonse Elric, Winry y Edward se merecían después de tanto. Saber que _finalmente_ podían permitirse ser felices era la aseguración máxima: cada gota de sangre que cayó al suelo valió la pena.

Alphonse carraspeó, un poco sonrojado.

―Los dejaré solos entonces. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, estaré en la habitación de al lado ―dijo Alphonse, sonriéndole gentilmente y logrando reconfortar como siempre con nada más que su mera presencia, para después darle la espalda.

Winry lo hizo automáticamente, hablando a través de un filtro que provenía directo de su corazón y que desembocaba en sus labios:

―Alphonse ―lo llamó y, cuando dorado estableció contacto con azul, Winry lo miró a través de ojos repentinamente empañados. Se llevó el libro al pecho, aprisionándolo contra el mismo con cariño, con fervor―. Gracias ―susurró. Alphonse inclinó su cabeza de manera _tan_ adorable que la hizo reír y procedió a explicarse mejor―. Por pensar en mí, por darme un cuento tan hermoso. Que tiene tanto corazón y es tan especial. Te lo agradezco. No olvidaré esta historia jamás, eso te lo prometo.

Ante las palabras, una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse suavemente en el rostro de Alphonse: cuando el gesto iluminó por completo su rostro, Winry se derritió a causa de ese amor especial que esa sonrisa le despertaba. Alphonse era el más especial, el más sin manchas del trío de Rizenbul: tanto ella como Edward lo aceptaban como verdad, sabiéndolo mejor que nadie más. A sus ojos, Alphonse seguía y seguiría siendo el que más merece felicidad de esta historia.

―Un libro especial para alguien especial ―dijo Alphonse nada más, con una voz que de lo dulce estremecía. Winry soltó una risilla que temblaba de felicidad―. Gracias a ti, Win. Quiero que seas feliz, ¿sabes? ―Alphonse nunca se callaba, no si con lo dicho podía hacer sentir amado a alguien―. Que mi hermano y tú lo sean. Quiero eso más que nada.

―Soy feliz. Lo seré ―aseguró, sonriendo casi hasta el punto en que le dolían las mejillas―: lo seremos, Alphonse. Y tú también.

Alphonse, por su parte, esnifó cual niño y se frotó un ojo que falló en su intento por no derramar una lágrima traviesa. Winry se dijo que sí, que Alphonse sería feliz, porque las cosas no podían ser de otro modo para aquellos que más merecedores son de ello.

―Po-Por ahora iré a ayudar a preparar la cena o no pararé de llorar por el resto del día.

Ambos rieron, cómodos el uno con el otro como en cada ocasión.

―No es mala idea, porque no eres el único ―dijo Winry.

Luciendo por demás feliz, Alphonse asintió con una sonrisa aterradoramente deslumbrante.

― ¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa? ―pidió, enrojeciendo cuando Winry asintió con dulzura―. ¿Te estaría molestando al pedirte que... eh, bueno, que después de que lo leas, tal vez...?

Ella ya sabía lo que en ese corazoncito habitaba, pues Alphonse actuaba siempre con pureza de niño. Decirlo fue natural de su parte:

―Me encantará que hablemos de este libro, Alphonse. Tú nunca molestas, tontito. Lo haremos todo el tiempo que quieras, hasta que ya no puedas mantener tus ojitos abiertos por el cansancio ―dijo, con seguridad y plenitud.

Y qué dulce se le antojó el temblar de los labios de Alphonse.

―Gracias... ―Winry nunca había escuchado un agradecimiento más sincero y se sintió afortunada de que el mismo estuviese dirigido a ella. Finalmente, Alphonse carraspeó apenas―. Te traeré la cena si aún no has acabado tu lectura, ¿te parece bien?

―Alphonse, el caballero sin armadura, al rescate otra vez ―bromeó con dulzura, riendo ante el sonrojo sorprendido y avergonzado de Alphonse, quien siempre reaccionaba así ante comentarios de ese tipo.

Éste, no obstante, luce más relajado al abandonar la habitación. Y se sonríen por última vez con la familiaridad de quienes reconocen, en el otro, un apoyo que nunca desaparecerá.

Ahora, con el corazón cálido y lleno de un amor espeso, su soledad recobrada, su libro en mano y el café que continuaba considerablemente caliente a su lado, todo era perfecto.

Su mundo volvía a serlo a pesar de esas dos ausencias que siempre pesarán.

El futuro, sí, brillaba como el más puro acero.

… No obstante, Winry bajó su libro un único momento. Miró su vientre, miró a través del mismo y juró poder ver aquella luz perfecta que se gestaba en su interior, aguardando el momento justo para nacer e iluminarlo todo a su alrededor con su perfección.

Iluminarla a ella, a Edward, a todos los que ya le amaban sin haberle conocido: su luz en la oscuridad proveniente del pasado.

Sonrió y las lágrimas felices se mezclaron con el mar de sus ojos.

Winry habló desde el corazón: transmitió aquellas palabras que, sabía perfectamente, sus padres le dirían a su hijo con Edward de encontrarse ahí con ellos. Winry Rockbell no tenía dudas al respecto.

―Amor mío... ―susurró a su vientre.

En el amor es donde yace la salvación.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias miles por llegar hasta acá. Como se menciona en el resumen, esta historia es un aporte para una convocatoria de fanfics organizada por la página de Facebook _**Fullmetal Alchemist Latinoamérica**_. En el momento en que anunciaron esta actividad, ardí en deseos de participar y consideré adecuado este relatito al que tanto cariño le guardo. Y todo pareció aún más perfecto, como asegurándome que debía hacerlo, cuando los administradores mencionaron que se tenía permitido reescribir la historia para que fuese más acorde a lo solicitado. Este fic es del 2017 ya, así que me siento agradecida de haber tenido la oportunidad de corregirlo para entregar la mejor historia que pudiera teclear. ¡Espero con todo el corazón que les haya gustado! Que no haya estado tan mal, que haya sido digno de su tiempo, que provocara aunque sea una sonrisa diminuta. No pido más que eso. :')

Esto nació de mi adoración incondicional por Winry. Trisha y ella son mis favoritas absolutas, las amo tanto que lloro al pensar todo lo que han vivido y sonrío cuando ellas lo hacen. Las amo muchísimo y adoro quererlas a través de lo que escribo. Esto lo escribí con desbordante cariño y, una vez más, espero resulte decente de leer.

Ya para finalizar, porque me da una ansiedad increíble dejar notas de autor largas, menciono que acá hay dos guiños a aquel que nunca de los nunca me cansaré de referenciar incluso en las maneras más ínfimas: tanto el título de este fanfic como la trama del libro que Alphonse dio a Winry están inspirados en obras de **Stephen King** , porque uno no puede evitar virarse a quienes más se adora. Ese detalle, también, me hizo inmensamente feliz de escribir.

¡Gracias por estar del otro lado! Un honor siempre será. ¡Cuídense un montón! :')


End file.
